Wanting
by itachirocks31
Summary: Kisame has had a rotten life and is trying to find that one person who will lik him for himself. So what happens when he joins a criminal organization called Akatsuki and meets his partner? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Yay!!!! Im going to try a longer yaoi so be patient with me.

Anyway I hope u all lik this and reviews make everyone happy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There once was a time I trusted no one. Everyone was my enemy and everyone thought I was there's. They would scorn and put me down every time I did something good when I was younger. The older I got the harder it was to go on like nothing mattered. That those hurtful words did nothing to me.

They always thought I was some sort of monster or demon because of the way I look. Hell I can't help it if im born differently. Im still me right? Im still human, right?

But they never saw that.

Even when I became one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist they still hated my guts and tried to kill me. Everyday was a living nightmare. Im pretty sure hell is better than here. At least I think so. Who knows?

But it's not fair that they all see me as some warped, bloodthirsty monster, demon. Okay so I get a little **to** into the fight and beat my opponents to a bloody pulp that you can't tell who it was. I like to fight. A lot. Sue me.

Any way I still am human and I still need the necessary like food, water, a house, companionship, friendship,…….love.

Yes the horrible shark monster needs love and all that other shit. Like I said im still human. I still need that one person the mist didn't provide. And that person will be my most precious. The one I will put my life on the line to help, to save if needed. I just want to be needed. I just want to be accepted by someone else. I just want someone to be there for me. And that I can be there for them. Always and forever.

I never got what I was searching for though. I left Mist so I could find this person but my efforts were in vain. Everywhere I went it was the same. I was called those same words I hated so much. I just wanted to kill everybody. Then that day came when Akatsuki had opened an invitation to me saying I would be a useful member to the organization. And I agreed to become one of the members of the Akatsuki. I never would have imagined what would happen when I joined. All I know is that I wanted to find that person even if it was through my travels as an Akatsuki member. But the moment that changed everything was when I was assigned my partner. That is when I started to feel again.

Because of an emotionless bastered named Uchiha Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update I just really suck at updating and r far too lazy for my own good. I will update when I feel lik it so annoying me to update will get u no were.

Also if any of u has any ideas to get this story really rolling just suggest and I might put it in.

Sooooooo here we go.

Chapter 2

**Itachi POV**

I have never really trusted anyone. I once trusted a handful of people but now no one. I know better than I ever have now. Those I thought I could trust have all tried to backstab me or have pushed me too far that I almost snapped.

Sometimes I wish I never was born a prodigy, was never born to be such a gifted child. Sometimes I wish I never was born. That I was not born as a prodigy. Yeah it defiantly comes in handy on missions and everything to know what to do at a moment's notice but still, it sometimes is discouraging. It's probably the most discouraging when people just look at me as the prodigy Uchiha.

Not even my own family really saw me as me. My father was all about power and did not let me rest at all. Even if I had any free time he would push me to go train. He treated me like some prized trophy and I **hated** it!!!! The only person who saw me as me was my little brother Sasuke. He seemed to be the only one who saw me as me. But I hated it when he said he wanted to be me. I did not want my little brother following in my footsteps. I did not want him to have to endure all I had endured. So I made a decision that no matter what I would try to protect him from our clan's ways of making others into their personal weapon even if I had to kill them all. Funny it turned out that that was the only way I could save him.

When I killed all of them I had no remorse about it at all. It had actually felt really good to do so. Those who had my life miserable from day one, where now suffering by my hand, by my katana, and it felt great. Then when I finally went to go kill my parents they pleaded for me to stop. They told me that they loved me and that pushing me was a way to show there love, that they had done everything to me and this is how I repaid them. I could have laughed at them if I was like that. But I didn't. I just sneered at them and told them the only thing they had ever done for me was give me life. And then they knew no more.

I only left Sasuke alive because I wanted him to get strong with no strings attached or people holding him down or pushing him like I had gotten from our clan. Then I left.

I never turned around and I never went back for a very long time. When I left I vowed to never return to this awful place unless absolutely necessary. This is what started my life as a missing nin. It was defiantly not an easy life to get use to. With hunter nin and bounty hunters after me all day every day, it started to get tiring. I had to do petty jobs for disgusting men and common criminals like mob bosses and so on. It really got me pissed off on what they would have others do. But I did it anyway so I could still live in the shadows of the world.

Then everything changed when a group came up to me and proposed a position in there group. The groups name was Akatsuki.

I had never heard of this group in my life. But it seemed promising to me. The messenger said that if I were to join then I would never have to work under any more idiots again. Also if I joined I would be accepted like what I always wanted. Yeah it was probably just for my skills and title but it was a start and I was secretly hoping that I would find someone who would just respect me, not the reputation I had built for myself.

When I was wondering around I began to realize that was all I had ever wanted. Yes I knew that I wanted acceptances and acknowledgement that was focused toward me not the ninja me but me as an individual. I just ever wanted someone to respect me, to be friend me, to love me.

Yes it might seem odd that the heartless Uchiha wants to feel those emotions or any emotions at all. Yes I agree that I tried to suppress these feelings because it makes a someone weak and a ninja can't show any weakness. But then I realized that everyone is human and needs to know these feelings at least once in their lives for our time is short on this earth. So I let myself want these feelings, but I would never tell anyone about this because I can't really admit it to myself.

So I joined. I joined this group known as Akatsuki cause maybe there among people like me, maybe there I can find what or who I have been searching for. Maybe there I can feel wanted and not alone any more. And I did find it, that one person who made me feel again. My new partner, Hoshigaki Kisame.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have finally decided I am going to add this one more chapter to this story. A sorta finale to it and I'm hoping it's good. Might not go overlay well with the first chapters but hopefully enough. Well anyway please enjoy and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

It is said that opposites attract, that meeting that special someone is a wish come true. In the lives of a ninja, it could very well cost you your life. That someone that you want to hold dear and not let go can be your biggest down fall. Not all ninjas want that. They want to become stronger with nothing holding them back. They separate themselves from there own human nature of emotions, the longing for companionship and comfort.

This is all to true for both Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

They both felt it, the need for those feeble emotions to return to them. To finally find that special someone that could make all the pain and suffering just disappear. That could make them feel like they were somebody, not just an emotionless killing machine. They both had harsh lives, both misunderstood, both trying to be someone they just weren't. Trying to keep that mask on, the one that never showed any of there true, real feelings.

No one ever took the chance to look at either and see underneath that mask that hide them so well. No one could see the child screaming to be heard, crying for comfort and protection from the harsh, cruel world they found themselves in. They had both about given up hope, until they met each other.

At first it just started out as a job, they needed each other to get there missions done for the Leader and that was that. After every mission they would go there separate ways until they were called back for another one. Slowly but surely it started to become more. At first neither could care less if another was having trouble with an opponent, just as long as the mission was complete it didn't matter if one lived or died. Than it started to change. Kisame started to watch the youngers back more often, would take on the more physical stronger people for himself so Itachi would not have to worry about close combat. Kisame also found himself becoming more and more talkative around the cold Uchiha, less cold and more friendly to him. He started to watch the Uchiha's back more often and would always be a step or two behind to keep watch.

Itachi also found himself becoming more used to the shark. He started to let his guard down more often around him, knowing Kisame would be there to protect him. He started to tolerate Kisame's constant talking and would even sometimes respond. Itachi found himself being more aware of his partners presents and how calming it was to know that he was always there to help, though he would never out right ask for it.

They both started to feel it. Becoming at ease with one another. Learning each others body language and learning how each other thought. The other members didn't really see how much they had changes. To them both Itachi and Kisame were the same cold blooded killers. To each other though they were something else, something that could even be labeled as friends.

The years went on and there relationship began to grow. They could both feel this new feeling within them. Something neither had much experience in but right away knew what it was.

Love.

Whenever they would accidentally brush up against each other while walking, or when helping each other bandage there wounds, they always felt a spark leap between them. They always needed to force themselves to pull away, not knowing what the other would think. Not wanting to mess up what they had so far but urning for something more. Wanting to finally have someone to protect and have protecting them. Wanting someone to chase away the nightmares and bring about the peace within there minds. Wanting to hold someone close and not be afraid of getting hurt. Wanting to love one another with all there heart and soul.

Than one day it finally happened. Neither knowing how or why but knowing that it happened. They were recovering from after one of there missions, just getting out of there briefing with the Leader and heading for there room. They both felt so tired they quickly got out of there blood covered clothes and went to bed. Neither really registering that they both got into the same bed, it just felt so right neither questioned it. Kisame threw his arm around the Uchiha's waist and pulled him closer. Itachi looked up, feeling only love and comfort towards the blue man. Without really thinking he leand up just as Kisame's head started to move down. There lips met in a warm, lingering kiss. Neither questioning it, both so wrapped up in the emotions coursing threw them that they just stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally separated all Kisame could smile down at his partner. Itachi in turn let it show how content he was. They shared another heartwarming kiss before Itachi put his head on Kisame's chest while Kisame put his chin on top of Itachi's. He pulled the Uchiha closer and they laid there content and happy that they finally had somebody they could let in. That they could protect and cherish. That they could let there emotions show.

When they woke the next morning, feeling refreshed and warm for the first time in a long time, they did not question it. They did not question how they were together, how they felt towards the other. All they could feel that it was right, that this is what they had wanted there whole lives.

They both just wanted someone to love and be loved.


End file.
